


It Wasn't Meant to Be Like This

by Adry1412



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blade and Scud are married, Grumpy grandpa!Whistler, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Smut, cheesy family photos, daddy!Blade, mama!Scud, non-graphic birth, twin daughters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adry1412/pseuds/Adry1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade and Scud have twin baby girls and Scud takes a moment to reflect on the adventure that has led him to this very moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Meant to Be Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saikuizo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikuizo/gifts).



> My first Blade X Scud!! Also my first attempt at smut!! (It's not graphic cuz I'm not sure I'll ever be able to do complete, straight forward smut).  
> Gifted to the amazing Saikuizo because she is my muse when it comes to Blade and Scud. Her art is amazing and her AUs and headcanons keep me alive and well. We may be damn near alone in this fandom but that will never stop us! Love you hun!!

It wasn't meant to be like this.  
That's all Scud could think when he sees his husband, tall and dark, holding their young daughters, both napping with their heads on his lap.  
It wasn't meant to be like this, yet he couldn't ask for a better turnout.  
\---  
He remembers, just five years ago, belly extended and the intense pain on his hips. Blade had held him, strong hands running through his sweaty hair, gentle hushes and whispers in his ear telling him to relax and to push.  
There was blood, so much blood, soaking the mattress and Scud has to imagine it's difficult for Blade to resist running his fingers through it and licking them clean. The metallic scent and blinding pain were all he could focus on before the world went black.  
He had woke up to a sore, aching pain in his lower stomach and the screaming of his new born baby girls. Two of them, twins, with shocks of dark hair and light olive skin, just slightly different in shades. Eyes are blue and clear as the ocean first thing in the morning. They were perfect, each held on different arms as Blade presented them, a rare, honest smile decorating his sharp face. The tears wouldn't stop, nor did the strong hand petting his head and hugging him tight against the broad chest of his day walking husband.  
\---  
The concern in their diet came soon after. Would they need the serum? Could they eat normal human food? The formula Whistler brought seemed to soothe their crying and both girls had drank their fills before falling fast asleep in their parent's arms.  
Scud couldn't help the pride and adoration in his chest at Blade's seemingly constant smile. It wasn't wide, no teeth showing, but soft and small, as peaceful and tranquil as his honey brown eyes. They laid together, girls sound asleep in the crib, Whistler watching over them, and shared sweet kisses. Their gentle whispers describing a perfect future of family outings, movie nights, and breakfast for dinner.  
He couldn't leave the bed for a full week, a new scar running across the chain linked fence design that already littered his abdomen. Blade had feed him and given him sips of water, bathed him gently and stayed with him through the long nights. The girls continued to wiggle and squirm, bright eyes begging for attention and food. The names had come later, their first week simply being called angel or sweetheart or baby.  
\---  
He still remembers the days of his pregnancy. It started slow, food turning his stomach and early mornings spent hunched over the toilet, Blade holding his hair back, a soft, large hand running up and down his back. The dizziness and adversity to food had concerned the dark skinned man, making him beg, in the rough sing song voice of his, for Scud to eat anything. Hell, he offered donuts, McDonald's, even garlic bread knowing damn well the smell would sicken the half breed. He'd wanted to turn it all away, but ate small bites and sipping water splashed with lemon, seeing as it seemed to calm his ever turning stomach.  
It had seemed like the worse had ended. Then the craving had hit.  
Blade would be awoke in the early mornings, his teary faced husband begging for a hamburger or salad or pudding. His hand placed snuggling over his ever growing stomach, a silent plead in itself for whatever food the pale man wanted.  
Whistler would laugh, deep and hearty, calling Blade a slew of playful names when the man would go out in his classic, slink Dodge Charger, 3 in the fucking morning, for strawberries. All of the white haired man went out the window when he was presented with the shirt Scud had spent one evening making. Old, wrinkled eyes brimmed with tears when he opened the box to see a simple tee shirt, "Grumpy Grandpa" written across the chest.  
Blade had smirked, his own humor shirt only barely hidden under his trench coat. "Drinking for Four" had made Scud snicker and he damn near wet himself when Blade had slipped his own shirt into Scud's pale, slender hands. "I'm Eating for Three" was all it said but the wide grin, splitting his face in two, was all Blade needed to know that he loved it. Scud had insisted of photos, setting the camera up on the tri-pod, timer ready. He had wrapped his arms around the two gentlemen, Whistler smirking and Blade out right smiling, pride and mirth shining bright in his toothy grin and crinkled eyes.  
The smile was gone though, replaced by quiet agitation, when a round bellied Scud had stretched out on the sofa, rubbing his stomach, and whining for donuts. Some things would never change.  
\---  
Scud's smile fades when he remembers the day he found out. Sitting on the bathtub's edge in the cold, grey bathroom, plastic stick gripped in his shaking hands. Blade would be home soon and he'd smell it. Smell the fear and hormones rolling off the thin, brunette in waves. A pink plus mark told him what he had already known. The twisting in his stomach and vomiting in the morning had told Scud everything he needed to know.  
He thinks about when it happened. The full week spent in bed not a month earlier. Blade's stamina and strength allowing him to go on and on, over and over again as Scud laid flat, mouth open and panting, begging for more. He knew he should be careful, his thin, frail human body nowhere near strong enough to handle the half vampire's strength or size. Day after day he had spent with Blade, those strong arms holding him down, pulling him closer, or holding him up against the wall. His head had spun every time Blade entered him, his dark, wide cock sliding in and making him gasp and grip the blankets. It hurt the first time, thin hips not accustomed to the sheer girth or length the taller man possessed. He had cried out, tears falling and hands scrapping against the broad man's shoulders, and Blade has shushed him, wiped his tears and gave a shallow thrust, testing the waters.  
Scud was addicted.  
Thin, milky white thighs on either end of Blade's hips, chocolate member sliding in and out of Scud's spanked pink ass. He moaned loud, clenching around his husband as his "pretty little pink cock" (as Blade had called it) bobbed and he came, untouched. Blade had gripped his bruised hips, dragging him downward and Scud felt him finish, painting the human's inside in his seed.  
They continued their routine for a week straight. Scud passing out most nights, stars behind his eyes as his body would give up trying to stay awake. Exhaustion and arousal had fought constantly, Blade deciding which had won. They spent the final day cuddling. Scud's eyes surrounded by bags, hips covered in bruises and Blade's back and shoulders covered in thin, bright red scratches. They had kissed, Scud almost immobilized with how much Blade had worked his body, draining every last drop and filling him up until he leaked and he swore he was being turned inside out. He ached all over but God had it been worth it.  
Blade would be home soon, his job in Boston almost done and his Charger rushing home to the outskirts of NYC. The grey tiles had felt suffocating and Whistler pounding on the door had made him wipe his eyes and shove the stick in his pocket. He'd tell Blade when he returned.  
\---  
It wasn't meant to be like this.  
Blade wasn't meant to wrap Scud in a crushing hug. He wasn't meant to wipe stray tears with his large hands. He wasn't meant to smile and thank Scud for the family he had always wanted. He should have kicked him out. Killed him even. Told Whistler to bring him his gun.  
But he didn't. And those nine delicious months had passed, his stomach growing and growing until he swore he'd burst, Blade always there. The nursery painted in grey, white, and yellow, waiting for the arrival of their babies. Blade had held him, carried him around when his ankles became swollen and his head spun.  
\---  
It wasn't meant to be like this.  
But when Scud sees his husband, head back on the sofa, sound asleep, an arm around each sleeping, curly haired girl, those damn Frozen songs on repeat playing from the tv.. He can't help but smile. It may not have meant to happen like this, their world being shifted on its head with the mystery and daily struggle of raising two young daughters, but Scud would be damned if he ever traded it.  
So he goes over, gentle picking up his girls to bring to their bedroom for the night, smiling as his ever vigilant husband stirs awake. They share a kiss before Blade is taking one girl and Scud the other, walking their angels to their room.  
They steal kisses on the way to their own room and Scud blushes at Blade's heavy, whispered promises for a night of love making and more tiny feet petter patting across their floors.  
So no, it wasn't meant to be like this.  
But Scud knows he must've pulled the right string in a past life to be gifted the amazing life he had now. And he wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!! I love you all, thank you!!


End file.
